


Triad

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde's death, and his unfufilled Dare, he was manipulated/possessed, technically savathun or riven fufilled the dare, uldren didnt fufill the dare dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: The chair is still empty.
Series: destcember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448





	Triad

Vanguard meetings aren’t the same anymore. They haven’t been for a while. 

The third chair was always empty. Ikora and Zavala had grown used to the silence ever since Cayde went out to the Reef and didn’t come back. The meetings had grown tense immediately after, but over the years, relaxed again. They were never as casual as they were before.

No Hunter has stepped up to the position since. It made sense, with Hunter’s refusal to be Vanguard being the whole reason why Dares existed. Since Cayde’s Dare was technically only fulfilled by a Hive god, of course the spot would be empty. No Hunter would take the position unless they were forced. 

Which really begs the question: Are they still “meetings” if there’s only two people?


End file.
